


fuck the police

by vicentric



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton the Naughty Rulebreaker, Butt Slapping, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Luke the Horny Police Officer, M/M, Spanking, butt fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicentric/pseuds/vicentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. straight from the underground

**Author's Note:**

> so this smut one shot shit was inspired by ice cube's "fuck the police" ~~no ice cube didnt fuck police~~

**ASHTON'S POV**

I've been working all night at the 7/11 and I'm like totally ready to go home and go to sleep. I lock up the place since I'm the last one there and head to my car which is in the parking lot. I unlock the door and get in. I'm so tired, everything seems to happen without me being aware and before long, I'm driving on the deserted highway. It's actually kinda scary being on the highway at 45 minutes after midnight, and usually I would be scared out of my mind but right now I don't even care. I drive for what feels like hours, but in reality, I've only been driving for 5 minutes until I see red and blue flashing lights signaling for me to pull over. 

Well great, I would get pulled over when I'm tired as shit and ready to have an affair with my bed. I pull over and wait for the officer to get out of his car. After a few seconds, he does. From what I can tell, he's tall. Really tall. He also has quiffed blonde hair, he's actually not that bad looking. Oh who am I kidding, he's hot. And oddly, he has a lip ring. I've never seen a cop with a lip ring so this should be interesting. He walks up to my window and taps his knuckle against it lightly, I roll it down and he smiles at me. Gawd, he's gorgeous. 

"Hello officer." I say with a smile. 

"Hi, did you know you were going 80 miles per hour, when the speed limit is only 65?" he asks, even though he's on the outside and I'm on the inside, I can smell his cologne and it smells pretty damn amazing. My gawd.

"I'm afraid, I'm going to have to take you in..."

 

**LUKE'S POV**

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in..." I say, and his eyes go wide. I'm playing with him, I'm not going to take him in. I just want to see how far he'll go to not be arrested. I haven't even asked for his i.d. yet so I don't know his name.

"B - b - but sir-" he begins, he looks absolutely terrified and I almost feel bad for him. Almost.

"Lemme ask you something, Mr.....?" 

He looks confused at first then he says, "Irwin. Ashton Irwin." 

"Ashton, have you ever made love to a man?" 

 

**ASHTON'S POV**

"Ashton," he says, "have you ever made love to a man?" 

My eyes go wider than they were just a second a go and my pants become slightly uncomfortable. I'm sure, I'm sporting a boner and I can't even be embarrassed.

"Y - y - yeah, a few times." I say, looking around. There are no other cars on the road. 

He leans more into my car. "How about you make love to me?" he asks, in a low voice. His whole tone changed and my dick starts to throb. I nod and he smiles. "You know I'm going to have to punish you right?" he asks, smirking as he backs away. And I nod again. From the distance he's standing, I can tell his pants are probably uncomfortable too.

"Are you going to your place?" he asks in his seductively deep voice. I nod some more, if I keep up with all this nodding my head will fall off my neck. "Then I'll follow you there." and with that he walks away. I start up my car and begin towards home. 

Once, I pulled into the parking lot of my little apartment, I got out and closed the door. The officer (who's name I still didn't know) pulled into the spot next to me and stepped out. "Are you going to take me up?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, and turned to walk up the stairs, I could hear his heavy footsteps walking behind me and I was suddenly nervous. Was this man seriously going to fuck me? 

When I reached my door, I unlocked it and opened the door, turning the lights on, I threw my keys on the kitchen. Suddenly, the lights were flicked off and I was slammed against a wall. "What the-" I was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into mine. I didn't hesitate kissing back, I could feel his cold lip ring against my own lips and it was honestly a major turn on. One of his hands goes up my shirt and the other goes down to my jeans, he begins to rub my crotch. I moan into the kiss, and I can feel him smile against my lips.

"Your so hard for me." He growls, pinching my nipple and I moan again. He slides down and grips the zipper on my jeans. I'm throbbing for his touch and he knows it. I watch as he takes me from my jeans and begins pumping slowly. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, he feels so good. I begin moaning and suddenly he stops. I open my eyes and he's standing in front of me, taking his clothes off. "You were speeding, being a bad boy. So you must be punished." He says, removing the belt from his trousers and setting it aside. "Take your clothes of and lean over the couch." He demands, and I do as I'm told, taking my clothes off as fast as my trembling hands will allow me. 

He stands and watches. "So beautiful" he mutters under his breath and I lean over on the couch. He cuffs me to them and I look at him frantically, "Just so you won't get away princess." He says with a wink. I turn to face the wall. 

Out of nowhere, I feel a sharp smack to my backside and I jump. Turning my head to find him with the belt in his hand. This man is spanking me. "W - what are you doing?" I ask in a shaky voice. 

"Punishing you," he says with a shrug, and I nod as he smacks me on the bum again with the belt. It hurts, yeah, but I can't say it doesn't feel kinda good. Sending vibrations to my member which is hard. I _really_ need to release, but I have to wait. "Do you like this?" he asks, and I nod once more. SMACK! 

"Stop it with all that nodding, I want an answer. Say 'yes Luke'." he demands, and I moan at his dominance.

"Y - yes, Luke," I moan, and I feel his belt come down on my ass again. 

"Good boy." he says, adding another SMACK, to my backside. 

Then he just starts going in on me with a SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK to my boo-tay. I can't help but moan at all of them, it's really starting to hurt but I don't care, it feels amazing. 

 

**LUKE'S POV**

He's moaning like crazy now. It's so hot and my dick is begging to have his pretty little mouth wrapped around it. 

"C'mere you little slut," I say as I unlock him from the couch. I take a seat and I motion for him to sit in between my legs in front of me. He does as I tell him and I take a moment to look him over. He's gorgeous, even in the dark and I feel my dick get harder, something that I didn't even think was humanly possible. He notices and immediately takes me in his mouth. 

My eyes roll back in my head as he bobs up and down. I moan louder and louder. I'm coming close. "S - s - stop," I manage to choke out as he begins to swirl his tongue around the tip then deep throats me. When he does that, I nearly come but luckily he stops, but only after he licks up every droplet of precum. 

 

**ASHTON'S POV**

I'm glad he told me to stop, his dick is so big, it was starting to hurt my jaws, I don't know why I deep throated him but I know I'm going to have the worst sore throat of the ages tomorrow. 

"Bend over the couch again," he says, gently pushing me out of the way so he can stand up. I stand up and bend over the couch, "Are you gonna spank me again?", I ask. I hope he does, but at the same time, I hope he doesn't.

"No, doll. Do you have any condoms and some lube?" he asks, staring at my ass. 

"Yes," I say, moving from the couch to go into my room. I look in the top drawer and grab a condom and a bottle of lube. I take it to him and lean back on the couch. 

I hear him rip the condom open and I can imagine him putting it on his dick, and it makes my erection hurt worse. I'm beginning for a release down below, shaking from anticipation. He pops the cap on the lube and squeezes some out. 

I feel one of his fingers enter me, and I wince just a little. "I'm sorry, baby," he mumbles, pushing his fingers into me more, "tell me when I can start." he says, and I nod.

"You can go now," I say. My mind draws a blanks as he starts pumping his finger in and out of my hole at a dangerously slow pace. "F - f - faster." I beg, pushing my hips back to get more of him in me. Without hesitation, he adds another finger and begins pumping faster. My hips jerk and he adds another finger, thrusting his finger faster in me. I'm moaning so loud, I'm sure the neighbors can here me, but I don't care. All I can think about is this incredibly handsome police officer. 

He scissors his fingers to stretch me, I can feel my self pulsing around his finger. And he pulls out. 

I whimper from lose of contact, as I feel the head of his penis pushing into my hole. I gasp as he pushes into me. 

He's half way in and I'm trying to adjust to his size. I've never been with someone his size. 

 

**LUKE'S POV**

He seemed to like the fingering so I decided to go ahead and fuck him. I pushed into his tight hole and he gasps.

I don't want to hurt him, so when I get all the way in, I wait for him to adjust. It's taking him forever and I'm thinking about just going ahead until he mumbles, "You can move now."

And I shamelessly thrust into him as hard as I can. His body goes limp and I put my hand under his stomach to steady him. He regains control as I begin to stroke his ass, pounding him so hard, I think I might go weak. 

I pick up speed as his moans get louder and I just want him to cum already, so I reach underneath him and pump him in my hand at a fast pace. He's caught off guard and I like that. 

I can feel myself coming close and I can feel him coming closer as he spills onto the couch with a loud, "LUKE!"

Watching him cum is enough to push me over the edge and I spill my warmth into the condom. I give him a few more thrusts until, I become sensitive and pull out. He collapses onto the couch and I collapse next to him. 

 

**ASHTON'S POV**

He was amazing but I'm tired. We lay on the couch until we catch our breath and I get up and motion for him to follow. I take him into my room. He's still wearing the used condom and I watch as he takes it off and throws it in the waste basket by the door. I lay on the bed and he lays down with me, pulling me into his arms. I snuggle my head into his neck and he chuckles, "What about your couch?" he asks.

I shake my head, "I'll clean it in the morning." I say and we fall silent. "Are you still going to arrest me?" I ask, looking up at him.

He laughs and shakes his head. "No, I think you've been punished enough." and I snuggle my head back into his neck and fall asleep.


	2. fools gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the morning after, ashton fucks the police ~~no smut sorry~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you wanted me to do a second chapter and so now im doing a second chapter, ~~you guys should really listen to the ice cube song~~ this song is inspired by one direction's 'fools gold', ya know, from the album  four 

**ASHTON'S POV**

I wake up in the morning to an empty bed. I'm flooded by disappointment as I realize that he's gone. I should've known that he'd leave but, I mean, I thought he would at least have the decency to say goodbye. I roll out of bed and take a shower. I have to be at work bright and early at the 7/11 and I need to put a move on it before I'm late. 

I get dressed and don't even bother to get breakfast. As I'm going to my car, I notice a little piece of paper attached to the windshield wiper, I take it off and it takes me a minute to realize what it is. A speeding ticket! What the actual fuck? Who does that? I crumple it up and open my car door, getting in and throwing the stupid piece of paper in my back seat. That asshole. 

I don't even know what I was thinking, I guess in a way I did kind of like him. And I'm not even speaking any cliche bullshit, it's easy to develop feelings for a person that you let fuck you in the ass. Judge me. I don't even care at this point. The whole way to work, I'm fuming. No wonder Ice Cube hates the police. 

 

**LUKE'S POV**

I got up super early and cleaned up his couch. He came alot, my gawd. Then I left, I feel so guilty, I cheated on my wife with a man! A man of all things. I have to tell her and I know she's going to flip shit on me. Just before I leave, I kiss him on the cheek, I plan on coming back, I just don't know when. 

As I'm walking out to my car, I decide to give him a ticket to make up for the guilt I feel for cheating on my wife. Maybe I won't see him again. He'll be _pretty_ upset about the ticket and I don't want to have to tase him or something. 

On my way home, I convince myself that he was just a fling, that even though he's better than my wife, I don't want him. As I pull up in front of the house, I begin to feel nervous. She's going to be mad already because I didn't come home last night. And I don't even know what I'm going to say to her but I know that I'd much rather tell her than someone else. 

I park my car in the drive and lock it. I'm walking up the drive when the door opens. She's standing in the doorway in her pajamas and she looks like she hasn't slept all night.

Well here goes nothing.

 

**ASHTON'S POV**

I'm still pissed when I get to work, and lucky for me, I get off early so I can be pissed at home. This sucks, I can't believe I fell for the fool's gold. I thought he felt at least a little something for me. I'm so stupid. 

I'm sure he turns it on for everyone he meets, but now that I think about it, I don't regret falling for his fool's gold. It was crazy. 

"... Hello! Hello!" an old women says, waving her old lady arms all over the place. 

"I'm sorry, ma'am welcome to 7/11," I mumble, giving her the fakest smile I can pull from my fake smile batch.

"Goodness, young man. It's about time you gain some sense." she says, handing me her groceries, I ring them up and she gives me the money for it and leaves ~~a/n: i've never even been to 7/11 so i dont know if its a grocery store or not~~

I roll my eyes as she walks away and take a look at the handy dandy wall clock, I've been in here for 3 hours and it doesn't even feel like it, I leave in one hour and I can't wait. 

I think I might go down to the police station and tell all of the officers there about how much of a faggot "Officer Luke" is. Yeah, I think I might do that....

 

**LUKE'S POV**

"Where have you been, Luke?" Katherine asks, "I've been worried sick about you." I look at her, I know that if I'm going to admit this to her then I have to do it now.

"I....." I begin, "I cheated on you, last night. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." I say and take a deep breath, she looks shocked then hurt, and she shakes her head. Well at least she didn't scream and it's making this confession a little bit easier.

She opens her mouth and closes it again. We stand together in silence and she sighs. "Well whoever she was, I hope you had fun with her." She says. I shake my head. 

"It was a man," 

 

**ASHTON'S POV**

It's been an hour and I'm on my way home. I'm not going to the station, I'm not that bold. When I get home, the first thing I notice is the couch. It's clean. Really clean. 

He must've did it when he left. How sweet, douche bag.

I take another shower and lay down in my bed with my laptop. Since, I don't have a smexy blonde police cop with a lip ring, at least I have Netflix. I lay there watching movies until I fall asleep, but I don't realize it until I'm awoken by loud banging at my front door. "The fuck?" I say, and get out of bed to answer the door. 

It's Officer Dumb Ass, and he looks like a dog, a dirty dog that's done something so wrong. 

 

**LUKE'S POV**

_Flashback to Confession_

"It was a man," I say with a little confidence. She goes from shock to confusion to white hot rage as she attacks me with her little hands. Her effort to hurt me is actually pretty funny. I almost laugh.

I grab her wrist and pin them to her sides, she screams and impressive amount of profanities at me, all of them ending in "faggot" or "dick lover", how cute.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She squeaks, and I'm about to do just that as I let go of her wrists, she cocks back and slaps the shit out of me. I deserve it so I don't fight it. She runs upstairs and throws all my clothes and my suitcase down the stairs. I go and fetch without a word and leave. 

I don't know where to go from here. Michael has kids so I can't stay with him, and Calum has his mom so I can't stay with him.

Ashton's face flashes through my mind and I'm thinking about going to see him, but I'm sure he saw my ticket and so I can't go there.

I end up driving for an hour and a half before I finally make the decision to just go. The worst he can say is no right? 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. greenlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke shows up ashton's apartment after luke's wife kicks him out ~~i suck at summaries~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know for a fact that "Greenlight" by 5SOS is about sex. So this is what this chapter is based on. THERE IS SMUT HERE! BEWARE

**LUKE'S POV**

When I get to his complex, I sit in the parking lot for a good twenty minutes. _C'mon breathe, Lucas, you can do this,_ a small voice says to me. 

I get out of the car and walk up to his front door, it takes me fifteen minutes to build up the courage to knock and when I do, I knock hard. 

He opens the door, he must've been sleeping because his clothes are wrinkled, and he squints his eyes from the sunlight. He looks shocked to see me, "How may I help you?" He asks, stiffly. 

I can't think words, he looks so. Goodness gracious. "Umm... Hello?" He asks, frowning. 

"Oh right," I says, shaking my head left and right. "Can I come in?" I ask, and he stops mechanically and lets me in. I sit on the couch, I've changed into skinny black jeans and a black Nirvana tee. He sits down next to me, not sitting too close, but not too far away. I scoot closer to him. 

"What is it that you need?" he asks, impatiently. I look at him, studying his features. I realize that I never really got a good look at him, all I knew was that he was gorgeous. 

"My wife kicked me out-" I begin, but he silences me with his hand. 

"So you're trying to tell me that you're married?", he begins, his eyes growing wider, "And you slept with me? Then you had the nerve to give me a speeding ticket?" he stands, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" he shouts, tears forming in his eyes. 

He begins crying and he sits back on the couch. I scoot closer to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I just-" I cut myself off, I don't know what I was thinking. I really don't. Cheating on my wife with some man I don't even know. It all sounds pretty crazy but I did it. 

"Tell me why you're really here," He demands, pushing me away. I scoot back to my previous position. I'm nervous again, I really need a place to stay and he's my last resort. "I need a place to stay. Please. I have nowhere else to go." He looks at me in disbelief. 

"I can't believe this." he chuckles, I can't believe it either. I feel like I'm using him and in a way I am but oh well. He runs his hand through his curly blonde hair. "I guess you can stay here." He says. 

**ASHTON POV**

"I guess you can stay here." I say, he looks just as shocked as I feel. Did I really just say that he could stay here? He smirks, I think I did. My gawd, what will I do? He goes outside, to get his things, I'm guessing, and comes back in. He looks so hot in his band tee, but he's married. The thought of this man with a wife, makes me go from full hard, to half mast, and I shake the naughty thoughts that ring loud in my head. 

"Ok, so. Where do I sleep?" he asks, he's crazy if he think I'm going to give him permission to sleep in my bed. He's crazy, he has to be. I think he is. 

"On the couch," I say, rolling my eyes, and he smiles. Which should be illegal in like, thirty countries. His smile is mouth-watering. I can't even right now. 

He sits his bags down by the door and takes a seat on the couch again. I go back into my room and get back into my bed. I get on Netflix and watch three movies until I fall asleep, I'm awoken by Luke. He's standing over my bed, watching me. 

"The fuck are you doing?" I ask him, sitting up and wiping my hand across my face. He takes a step back. 

"I got takeout and I wanted to know if you wanted some." He asks, innocently. 

"Sure," I say, he's looking at me like so innocently and I can't help but give in to him. He comes back and puts the bag of Chinese food on the bed and gives me a to-go box. "Thanks," I mumble. 

**LUKE'S POV**

Somehow, I ended up in bed with Ashton, eating Chinese food and laughing at stupid movies on Netflix. He has this cutest laugh I've ever heard. I'm surprised he even let me stay with him after what I did, it shows what a nice person he is. 

I've never heard of the movie he's playing but it's coming to this really spicey scene, two guys giving blowjobs. Ashton looks at me with a nervous laugh and I'm beginning to feel a little turned-on. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns his head to look at me. I crash my lips against his and this man is full of surprises because he kisses me back, hard. 

He bites my lip and I moan, gaining entrance to my mouth, he slips his tongue in, our tongues fighting for dominance. I win, of course and then I stop all together. I move to take his laptop and the half-eaten food and put it on his dresser, and I climb on top of him. I attach my lips to his neck and he turns his head so I can have more access, I suck underneath his ear and he moans. I swipe my tongue across to soothe the spot and he claws at the end of my shirt, signaling for me to take it off. I pull the shirt over my head and throw it on the floor. 

I'm fully hard now and all I want is him right now. He rolls from underneath me and grabs a condom and a bottle of lube, removing his clothes after he gives them to me and gets back in the bed. I take the lube and the condom and sit them down on the bed to remove my clothes, I put the condom on and rub on an inappropriate amount of lube in my hand. I rub it on my penis and use my thumb to swipe a little over his hole. 

I line up with him and lean over him and whisper into his ear, "If you make any kind of noise, I'll stop", and I slam into him without warning or preparation. 

He winces and shuts his eyes tight, his face screwed up in pain. I almost feel bad but keep going when he starts stifling his moans. 

"Oh gawd," I pant, "You're such a slut." and he slaps his hand over his mouth. I smile, I love watching him fight the urge to scream or moan. It's beautiful. 

**ASHTON'S POV**

I watch him carefully as he applies a crude amount of lube to his hand and rubs it over his dick, he takes his thumb and runs it over my hole and I whimper. I'm so ready for him. I watch as he leans over me and whispers in my ear, "If you make and kind of noise, I'll stop", then fucks into me so hard it hurts. I close my eyes as tight as I can and wait for the pain to stop. Eventually it does, and I'm trying to hard not to moan. 

"Oh gawd," he says, through his moans, "You're such a slut.", and I have to put my hand over my mouth just to keep from making a noise. I'm so close, and him talking dirty is bringing me closer and closer to my end, and I cry out. Just as he promised he pulls out, leaving me panting and a bit angry because I was so close. 

"Luke!" I say, angrily and he steps off the bed, giving me an evil smirk. "Why????" he keeps smiling as he gets in bed with me and lies on his back next to me, removing the condom and throwing it on the floor. 

"Come over here and show me what those pretty pink lips can do and I'll think about letting you finish," he says. I quickly crawl over to where he lies and position myself in between his legs. Just as I'm about to fit him into my mouth, he stops me. 

"I have an even better idea," he says, and I look up at him, waiting for him to tell me what this "better idea" is. "Have you ever done '69'," he asks, with an evil-er smirk than what he had earlier. I blush, I've never done it, now that I think about, I actually want to try it. I shake my head and he smiles. 

"Then come here come here and put your ass in my face." he says, and I move, positioning my thighs on either side of his head, which is propped up by the pillows that are on my bed. I bend over and suck on his balls, stroking his length slowly in my hand, a string of profanities coming from his mouth. 

I bob my head up and down, and I can feel him harden in my mouth. I'm about to start teasing him again when I hear and unusual buzzing sound coming from behind me. I turn and see him with the most intimidating looking vibrator I've ever seen in my life. It's black and shiny from the lube, and it's HUGE. He smiles reassuringly and turn back around to put him in my mouth again. 

He groans as I do so and curses softly. I nearly gag when I feel the vibrator being pushed into my hole and without warning, pushed in and pulled out at a fast pace. His movements with the damn thing are making it really hard for me to think straight, let alone, blow him. The vibrations from it are going straight to my dick, making my hard-on painful. 

"l - l - luke," I stutter, and I'm rewarded with the feeling of his warm mouth around my cock, flicking his tongue around my cock, the feeling was too much and I came in his mouth. He swallowed every drop, never stopping the vibrator or his tongue, waiting til I was done to help me ride out my orgasm. I collapsed on top of him and he flipped me over, getting on his knees on the bed whilst he wanked and then released on my chest with a "oh", and collapsed next to me. 

What the hell did I just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did i just write?


	4. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _oh baby this is not an illusion,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont even know where this is going but its going somewhere ~~no smut bee tee dubs~~

**ASHTON'S POV**

Luke is sleeping, his hair so so fluffy. Gawd, I don't know why I slept with him, gave him what he wanted. I let him penetrate me again. I wasn't supposed to but I did. This is awful. As I lay in the dark, I feel the tears come. He's using me. And that hurts. I roll over and we butt heads. "Shit," I curse silently under my breathe. He sits up and rubs at the bump that's slowly forming on his forehead. "Sorry," he says, getting out of bed and picking up his clothes. "S'alright" I say, getting out of bed as well. He watches me with a smile as I wince, a sharp pain in my backside where he fucked me. I flicked him off and got into the shower. 

**LUKE'S POV**

My forehead hurts like hell, he didn't exactly turn around slow. I get dressed and when I'm done, I sit on his bed thinking. What kind of future do I have with this man? I know we just met but we've already had sex twice. I look at my phone, there are like a thousand texts from Katherine. I open them up and take a look. 

_♥ Wifey ♥:_ luke? 

_♥ Wifey ♥:_ luke? 

_♥ Wifey ♥:_ luke, its important 

_♥ Wifey ♥:_ luke, please 

_♥ Wifey ♥:_ where are you? 

_♥ Wifey ♥:_ its important 

_♥ Wifey ♥:_ your not responding bc your probably somewhere being gay as shit with your lame ass boyfriend. so here goes..... 

_♥ Wifey ♥:_ im pregnant 

_Pregnant_ that's impossible. I never even touched her. So the only way she could be pregnant is if she cheated too. I'm instantly angry. How could she kick me out for cheating when was doing the same thing. 

_Me :_ how the hell are you pregnant? 

_S2B Ex- Wife (t-_-):_ you did it 

_Me:_ impossible 

_S2B Ex- Wife (t-_-):_ its true 

_S2B Ex- Wife (t-_-):_ would i lie to you? 

_Me:_ yes 

She never replies and I get up and run towards the front door, kissing Ashton on the forehead as he comes out of the bathroom looking at me like I'm crazy. "No time to explain," I say as I go out to my car and race all the way home. I don't know what I'm going to say to her, this isn't the first time I've raced home. I already know it's not mine. 

**ASHTON'S POV**

Luke comes running out of the room like a mad man. He kisses me on the forehead. "No time to explain," he says, quickly before he leaves. I nod and watch him leave. I go into my room and go into my room and strip the linen from the bed, pulling up the duvet and taking it all to the wash. I grab clean sheets and make the bed, tucking the corners and fluffing the pillows. I grab my laptop and pick a movie. I watch until I fall asleep.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _my cuzo is tried to tell me that the whole story should be lashton having sex throughout the whole story. i told him that the fangirls wanted drama, so they were getting drama_ #everygoodlashtonsmutneedsdramaoritwillbeboringandnoonewillreadit


	5. all your hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~i suck at theeessssseee~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _what happens when ashton's ex comes back from the ~~dead~~ past????_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello there fangirls. another update from moi

**Luke's POV**

I burst straight into the house, Katherine sits on the sofa in the living room, reading a magazine. 

"Oh hello there, stranger," she says, never looking up, her reading glasses are perched on her nose, my first instinct is to push them up but I stop myself. 

"Hi," I say instead, taking a seat next to her. 

"Well, have a seat," she snickers sarcastically. I roll my eyes and look down at my hands. I don't know what to say to her, I never really knew what to say to her. 

"So we're having a baby." She says, still not looking up from her magazine. She was always a fan of those lame ass magazines with all the celebrity gossip and all that. 

"No _you're_ having a baby." I say 

"What makes you think it's not yours?" 

"We stopped having sex over a year ago, that's one. Two, when we went to see the doctors they said there was a 1 in 100 percent chance that I would have a child. I'm mostly sterile, remember?" 

She nods her head, "Oh yeah that's right." She says, nodding but still never breaking any type of eye contact with her magazine. "Makes sense" 

I nod along. Oh my gawd, my wife is stupid as shit. 

"So who is it?" I ask after a moment of silence. 

"Who is what?" She asks, that magazine is really starting to piss me off. 

"The baby's father," I ask. 

"Its yours." She replies in a DUH tone, _finally_ removing her nose from the stupid magazine. "Well technically not yours so yeah." 

"What the actual fuck?" I ask. 

"Look here dipshit, I'm not going to ruin my reputation so you're the baby's father." She said, it probably made a lot more sense in her head. 

"Hell no. I'm not fathering your bastard child." I snap. 

"How do you know its a bastard child? How do you know that I don't know the father?" She asks, her nose wrinkling in the way I used to like when she got angry. 

"Well I don't know. Lemme see. Oh yeah, because you're sitting here telling me _I'm_ the father. So I'm just going to go ahead and assume that you don't know who your child belongs to because you were probably out selling yourself to anything with a mustache." I shouted. She was growing angrier and angrier by the minute. 

"Well I have you know Luke Robert Hemmings, I just so happen to know who the father is." She snaps angrily. 

I stare at her in disbelief. "Oh then who is it?" I ask rolling my eyes. 

"It's Calum" 

**ASHTON'S POV**

After cleaning the whole house, I sit on the couch with my laptop watching some stupid YouTube video about the noise foxes make. Who in the actual shit cares anything about what foxes even say? 

I can literally feel my IQ lowering while watching this video and I'm grateful when my phone rings. I look at the ID and its a number I don't know but I answer it anyway. 

"Hello?" I ask, pausing the lame ass video and closing my laptop. 

"Hi!" A voice, a very familiar voice at that, sounds through the phones tiny speaker. I almost hang up but he stops me. 

"Ashton?" He asks, its my ex boyfriend, we call him Slim, mostly because he's skinny as shit. And because one of our old gay friends, Byron decided that he needed a nickname. 

"Hi." I manage to croak. Weird, my throat is suddenly dry and swallowing only makes it worse. 

"How ya been babe?" He asks, sounding very happy compared to me, I'm like literally freaking out, I legit think I'm about to have a heart attack and I think Slim is causing it. 

"Well aren't you going to speak. I mean cmon its been like... A year since I last saw you at least tell me how you're doing." He says, typical Slim. I wish he was here so I could beat his ass for what he did to me. 

"I'm fine," I answer, shit, why do I feel like a robot. Why did Luke have to leave? 

"You don't sound fine. But anywho I'm down the street from your place." He states matter of factly. 

"So?" I ask with a shrug, I forget for a moment that he's not here so he can't see me. 

"I'm coming over." He says. I shake my head. 

He can't see you, Ash. Chill out. 

"Why?" I ask. 

He laughs. "I can't visit an old friend?" He asks, pretending that his feelings are hurt. 

"Fine I guess." Five minutes never killed anyone right? 

**LUKE'S POV**

You know how you when the person you love and your best friend conspire against you and you're like sitting there all shocked and just like damn I thought they actually gave a fuck about me boy was I wrong... 

That's how I felt. Katherine was back into her magazine and I desperately fought the urge to snatch it from her hand and beat the shit out of her with the damned thing. 

Calum. My own friend, Calum. Its not like I didn't cheat too but she cheated with someone I thought was my friend. How..... Shitty. 

She looks up at me and I look at the floor. 

"I'm not fathering this child."I say through gritted teeth. 

She raises her eyebrows in shock. "Oh yes you are." 

"What if I don't?" I challenge. 

"I'll ruin you." 

Getting up, I head for the door. "You already did." 

**ASHTON'S POV**

Its been 10 minutes, well 11 now. He's been here 11 minutes and already he's bothering me. Asking questions, going through my stuff, and just being downright, well, himself. 

We were sitting, watching the lame fox video when he got all dark and dirty Harry Styles fan fiction on me. 

Rubbing my leg and kissing my neck, I started to get nervous. 

"What are you doing?" I ask. He laughs against my neck, trying a suitable spot to suck on. 

"I know you miss this so shut up and take it." He moans. 

I would totally be lying I'd I said it wasn't a _major_ turn on. I let him go so far as to take my shirt off, until I remembered Luke. ~~dudddee. I almost typed Puke instead of Luke. What the actual shit~~

I don't even know what Luke and I are. Are we dating or are we like just fucking? Slim noticed my hesitation. 

"What?" He asks. I shake my head nothing and let him kiss me on the mouth, he bites my lip, I missed this. Not him but this. 

The intimacy and the lust. It was something Luke I had but not a lot. 

"I knew you missed me." He whispered. "I know what you did. Looking at you when I first walked in the front door, I knew it." 

I crawled into his lap and began to grind my hips onto him, biting his own lip now, he pushed his over sized monkey paw hands down on my hips, causing me to grind down harder, earning a moan to escape his lips. 

Then suddenly I stopped. "Say you want me to make you cum in your pants and I'll do it." I whispered, I was starting to feel myself. Ya know, get a little confident. 

He nodded quickly and I started again, gyrating and thrusting my lips back and forth. 

Soon his body went rigid underneath mine but I didn't stop, grinding faster until he went lax. I stepped away to reveal a quickly growing wetness on the front of his pants. I giggled. 

"Shut up, Ashton. I'm going to your bathroom." He snapped, and stalked away to the bathroom. 

**LUKE'S POV**

What a dick. I can't believe Calum of all people would do this to me. I can't even feel bad either, this is like Calum's payback from like years ago when we were in high school and he had that on crush on Ashley Sims and I ended up having sex with her in the backseat of her car on prom night. 

I deserve this. Its not like I love her or anything, I mean I love Katherine but not the same way I used to. 

Well if she wanted Calum, I hope she had fun with him. I hope his dick was good enough for her. 

Debating on whether or not I should go to Calum's house and beat the shit out of him or go and fuck the ever living shit out of Ashton, I decide on latter and make my way to Ashton's place. 

**ASHTON'S POV**

Slim left 5 minutes earlier, grumbling about how I "ruined" his jeans. I sit back on my bed and listen to a song that Luke recommended to me, something about people from America being stupid. 

I turned up the music so loud I didn't hear Luke come in. He came bumbling in, grabbing me by the ankle and pulling me to where he stood at the end up the bed. 

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, he was totally freaking me out. 

"Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you," he answered, softly groping me through my jeans. 

I groaned and he chuckled quietly, "You're so dirty." 

I gave him a smile in return as he tugged my shirt over my head and biting my nipples. I let gave him the girliest moan known to man and he laughed, shaking his head. 

He yanked my jeans so hard the button popped off. "Luke!" I scolded only to be ignored as he rubbed me dangerously slow through my Batman boxers. 

"Batman," he scoffed, "How cute." 

I rolled my eyes, "You'd wear them" 

He rolled his eyes back and flipped me over hastily. "What the shit, Luke? You're going to break me." 

"Oh I'll break you alright." He said, taking a hand full of my ass in his large hands. 

I stayed quiet as he pulled my boxers down, licking his fingers and running them over my bare ass, coming _really_ close to my hole. 

"Luke! Stop it!" I whined, why is everyone going all dark and dirty Harry Styles fan fiction on me today? 

Ooohhhh cliffhanger... 

Hey Ash can you tell me what that us they're hanging off of? 

Ashton: I think that might be a cliff, Chanelle-ey 

That it is, Ash. That it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna dedicate this one to a certain not so real cousin, that i just so happen to call Slim or Cousin so... yeah. this one is dedicated to him bc he helped come up with the ideas and nearly flipped shit when i told him my plans for this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme go take a shower, it appears that i am now dirty


End file.
